


Winter Wonderland

by keylimepie



Series: Christmas Carol 'Verse (Human AU) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Detective Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Eve, Schmoop, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: A bit of a "deleted scenes" from A Holly Jolly Christmas from Dean's perspective as he meets Cas and promptly falls head over heels for him and sweeps him off his feet.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little confusing plot-wise if you haven't read Holly Jolly, but on the other hand if you're only here for the bow chicka wow wow, does it matter? ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> I could probably have stood to wait another day and do some more editing, but I feel like I've been writing this forever and I'm off to work soon and I'm just feeling it, so off we go. *shrug*

Dean Winchester was having a pretty good evening at his family’s New Year’s party. It had been a shitty week at work, but he was determined not to think about that right now. He had had a few drinks so far - a little cider, a beer, and now an icy glass of homemade eggnog, with just the right amount of rum. Dean loved Ellen’s homemade eggnog. It was one of his favorite parts of the holiday season. Besides the turkey dinner, and the sweet potatoes with the little marshmallows, and the hundreds of Christmas cookies, and tiny cocktail hot dogs in sweet barbecue sauce, and the variety of pies. Definitely up there with those. 

It should have been distressing when he dropped his delicious, nearly full glass of eggnog and spilled it onto the floor. But as he grabbed some napkins and swabbed up the spilled liquid, righted the glass and stuffed the used napkins in it, he barely thought about the loss of his drink, barely even thought about what he was doing, just cleaned the mess on autopilot. Dean had momentarily forgotten all about eggnog. He had just looked up and seen an angel walk in the front door. 

Dean was aware that he noticed gorgeous men. He’d been back and forth with those thoughts since he was fifteen or so. Most of these years he’d kept them under wraps, slowly peeking inside and contemplating it, little by little coming to accept this facet of himself. If he were inclined to have a conversation with anyone that he trusted enough and to speak out loud about it, he’d call himself bisexual. A few times he’d had those conversations. On discreet dating apps, in a bar he visited on his last vacation to Las Vegas, in another bar on another trip to Florida. 

But mostly he just kept that all inside of himself. He liked women just fine; quite a lot actually. Most of his hookups and his few relationships had been with women. Occasionally, in secret and usually far from home, they were men. Men in hotel rooms whose names he didn’t bother remembering afterward. And he was okay with that being how things were for him. He got the sex he needed when he needed it, and no one really needed to hear about his sex life anyway, did they? So there was no need to tell his family anything or to let them see how men sometimes affected him. 

This man, though. This man was gorgeous. Gorgeous was not an adequate word for him. Dark haired, blue eyed - my god, how were they so frigging blue that he could see into them from across the room like they were the brightest of summer skies? - with a haughty, serious expression on his face, just a hint of a troubled frown. He wasn’t particularly tall but he stood like he was, and even with a winter coat and jeans, Dean could tell that he rippled with powerful muscles. This man could break him apart and put him back together again, in every way imaginable. And he was looking at Dean. Dean knew that he was staring back in a very obvious way, but he could not have looked away for anything. 

Dean had registered that the guy was some friend of Sam’s by the time he got over there. He and some other guy looked like they’d just walked in and Sam was greeting them. Dean barely noticed the other though; he couldn’t tear his eyes off the angel in the navy blue peacoat. 

Later Dean wouldn’t really be able to remember the introductions, or how they got from the entryway to the kitchen. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the window seat in the kitchen, Cas’s hand in his, and they were talking about… well, everything. Life stories, hobbies, favorite everything. Dean wanted to pour out his everything to Cas, and to hear everything about him. He’d told Cas about losing his parents, about being taken in by the Singer family, about his worries for Sam, about his awful week at work and the stress that maybe he just wasn’t as good at his job and he’d thought. Cas had told him about his dad’s abandonment, how that still hurt all these years later, how his brothers had gone from bad to awful, how he’d tried to pretend for so long that it wasn’t that bad but that today had been the breaking point in that, and his fear that he had no idea what to do with himself or who he was outside of the family control. 

“Cas, I... “ Dean lifted his hand and studied it, tracing his fingers over the lines in his palm. “I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but I have never fallen for anyone as fast as I’m falling for you.” He raised his eyes and looked into Cas’s. So much was said in that gaze. 

“It’s not cheesy, Dean. I feel it, too.” Cas leaned closer, and Dean was about to close the distance and kiss him, but he was vaguely aware of someone coming into the kitchen for a drink. Not here. 

“Come for a walk with me? My car is parked pretty far out there, didn’t wanna get in the way of the guests. But hey that works, cause we can sit there and no one will bother us.” 

“Of course, Dean. Lead the way.” 

They shrugged into coats and slipped out the back door to trudge across the snowy parking lot. Hand in hand, they made it a slow walk. The stars were beautiful here, out in the back of beyond, on a clear winter night. Dean looked up at the star-speckled sky, then over at the guy walking at his side. He gave Cas’s hand a little squeeze. It felt like they were walking into that starry sky; something vast and beautiful and a little scary but they were heading into it together. 

Dean’s Impala was parked between two stacks of junk cars, backed carefully into the space, a good quarter mile from the house. Dean turned the key over and cranked the heater up. The music came on - the Doors’ “Waiting for the Sun” today - and Dean turned it down a little. “This is her, my Baby,” he said proudly, stroking a hand over the dashboard. 

“You really love this car,” Cas said. Dean just grinned and shrugged a little. “She is beautiful.” 

“So are you,” Dean said. His heart thudded in his chest as he looked at Cas. He leaned closer, cupped his hand around Cas’s cheek and stroked his thumb across Cas’s lips. “You’re incredible, Cas.” Cas slid his hand under Dean’s jacket, placing his palm on his chest, and he leaned the rest of the way in and they kissed. 

A first kiss should have been awkward and a little off, but this one seemed perfect to Dean. Cas’s lips were the right amount of soft and firm, the right amount of give and take. Cas’s fingers slid up his chest and brushed over his collarbone, just inside the collar of his shirt, and Dean could feel his pulse thudding against Cas’s hand. 

Dean threaded his fingers into that unruly tangle of brown hair and tilted Cas’s head just so, deepening the kiss. They touched tongues, tentatively at first, and then Cas was boldly licking into his mouth. Dean clutched at his jacket, pulling him closer. He ended up wedged against the door with Cas half on top of him, and it felt wonderful. His dick was already at half-mast, pressing against Cas’s stomach. Surely he had to notice that, how much he was turning Dean on. Dean’s hands moved, trailing over Cas’s neck now, dipping into his shirt collar, slipping into the back of his pants to caress that gorgeous ass. Cas had unbuttoned Dean’s shirt a few buttons and he broke the kiss off to trail his lips down Dean’s neck and chest. Fiery kisses, biting kisses, licking his skin. Dean whimpered. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “I really, really like you, Dean.” Dean felt his heart flutter like a teenaged girl at that, even as Cas was shifting away from him and sitting up. “I just don’t want this to end up just a- a hookup. Is that what-” 

“No! No, Cas, this is… oh, sweetheart.” Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it, from his palm to his wrist. “This is everything. No need to rush things. I can cool it off and be a gentleman,” he added with a chuckle. 

“No! No, it may be crazy and impetuous, but Dean, I do want you. I just wanted some… assurance that... that this is...” Cas quirked his mouth into a half-frown. “I’ve done the hookup thing. I’ve done the slow, date after date before we end up in bed thing. Doesn’t seem to make much of a difference. Nothing ever lasts and- and I’ve never felt such a-” 

“Me neither, baby. Cas, I want to take you home with me and never let go.” Dean said fiercely. He leaned forward and cupped Cas’s cheeks between his hands and studied his face. Those eyes, oh those eyes, still just as bright even with just the dashboard lights. “Please be mine.” 

“Yes,” Cas said, and they were kissing again. Cas pulled Dean onto his lap, his knees planted into the leather seats on either side of his hips. With reckless abandon they kissed and pulled clothes off and kissed some more. Dean was laid out on the leather seat, his head pressed against the passenger door, Cas struggling to pull his pants off when Cas elbowed the horn. They both jumped and then laughed. 

“Backseat,” Dean said, and they scrambled over the seat back, elbows and knees bumping into each other, giggling. Cas was in only his socks now; Dean in just underpants. It was a little chillier here in the back, though the heater valiantly tried to warm the car. 

“Where was I?” Cas murmured, leaning towards Dean. “Trying to get you naked, I believe.” 

“And doing a bang-up job of it too, babe.” 

Cas grinned and winked at him. “I’d save the description ‘bang-up job’ Dean. You may need it later.” 

Well that certainly had Dean’s attention. Cas dipped his head down and licked at Dean’s nipple, and that really had his attention. Cas continued to flick his tongue at one nipple and then the other as his hands stroked over Dean’s stomach, down to his hips, and he started inching Dean’s underwear off. The next thing Dean knew, Cas had his cock in his hands and was moving down to lick it. 

“This, this is a lovely dick,” Cas said. He flicked his tongue around the head, then blew a puff of cold breath across it. He sucked the tip in, with a pleased moan that vibrated through Dean. A slow slide of his lips most of the way down the shaft, then just as slow back up again. He popped off just long enough to tongue that perfect spot on the underside, then sucked him in again. 

Dean moaned and threw his head back. “Oh, angel, that is good,” Dean whimpered. Cas was doing some fast twisting thing with his hands and squeezing his balls just right. “You’ve almost got me there.” Cas had some moves, and a serious appreciation for his cock. 

“Mmm. Should I finish you off like this, or are we doing more?” Cas pressed a kiss to his tip. 

“I- I have lube and condoms in the glove box,” Dean volunteered. “If you want-” 

“Top or bottom?” Cas’s fingers slid behind Dean’s balls, stroking gently against his hole. Dean gasped. 

“Bottom. Oh, fuck yes.” 

Cas warmed a puddle of the freezing cold lube in his hand. “Get on your hands and knees,” he said. Dean obeyed eagerly. 

“Mmm. Dean, your ass is beautiful.” He curved his free hand around the globe of one cheek and squeezed. “Perfect, fucking perfect.” His lube-drenched hand came up between Dean’s cheeks, and he pressed one finger inside with a slow, steady slide. Dean made a long hissing noise and pressed his face into the leather of the seat. Cas’s finger was incredible. It’d been far too long since he’d had anything but a toy in there, since another person had been anywhere near his ass. Dean rocked backward against Cas’s hands. One hand was prodding into his hole, loosening and opening him up, the other hand caressing and smoothing over the rounded, fleshy cheeks. Cas gave an experimental little slap, just a soft pat really, with a sound that echoed through the car. Dean gasped. 

“Good?” Cas asked. 

“Yes. Yes, please,” Dean said. “Love a good spanking.” 

The crack of Cas’s palm against Dean’s ass sounded in the car again. Dean cried out. The sting of it was delicious, and combined with the burn of now two fingers filling him up, Dean was lost in the feelings. Cas slapped his ass a few more times. Dean could have taken harder, but Cas didn’t know that just yet. The thought of spending more time exploring this, figuring out limits and interests, had Dean even more turned on. 

Cas pulled his fingers free and Dean could hear the opening of the condom packet. “Do you want this, Dean?” Cas asked. He could feel Cas’s cock rubbing over the red mark he’d spanked into Dean’s butt cheek as he knelt closer to Dean. 

“Baby, yes, give it to me. Please.” In another moment he felt it against his stretched hole. Slowly he pressed against him. Dean grunted as the head popped in past the rim, and Cas stilled and stroked his hands softly over Dean’s ass and hips while he waited for the stretch. 

“Go ahead, go ahead,” Dean said. If Cas didn’t keep moving, he felt like he might die. He needed it so badly. Cas’s hands firmly on his hips, he slid the rest of the way in, and Dean groaned in relief. 

“Dean,” Cas rasped out. He curved his body over Dean’s, the warmth of his chest pressing against Dean’s back. “Dean you feel so good.” He thrust slowly, carefully into him. Dean whimpered. His face was pressed into the leather of the seat, his ass high in the air, and the feel of the cock filling him up and the gentle touches of the man behind him were wonderful, the best he’d had in ages. Maybe ever. He wished he could see Cas’s face. This position was good, no doubt, but to look into those eyes… that would be something. 

Cas’s hands, big, deft, with just a hint of callous, stroked reverently over Dean’s skin. His shoulders, his back, his hips. When Cas leaned in closer, he kissed Dean’s shoulder and neck, just where they met. “I want to make you feel good, Dean. Is this good?” 

“Oh yeah, it’s good,” Dean assured him. “You’re amazing, baby.” 

Cas increased his speed. His hands were tight on Dean’s hips, fingernails digging into his skin. Dean gasped and grunted, a steady little “uhh uhh uhh” with every thrust. He was getting closer, though he didn’t think he could get off without a hand on his dick. And he couldn’t move his arm down to reach, and there was no way Cas could the way he was currently fucking him. Which was fine, more than fine, really. As good as it was, it was still a surprise to Dean when his orgasm crashed over him the way it did. Like a frigging tsunami, Dean felt like he was being tossed mercilessly on the waves of it. The only thing anchoring him to reality was the press of Cas’s hands into his hipbones, the curve of Cas’s body aligned against his ass, that thick cock still pounding into him, still pulling wave after wave of ecstasy from him. Cas was filling him, pouring through him, floating all around and through him, and Dean just screamed out his name desperately and let the storm wash over him. 

He felt the press of Cas’s body against his and a kiss pressed to his shoulderblade. Cas’s dick was softening and he slipped out, and Dean whined a little at the loss. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s back, his low voice vibrating through him, soothing something deep in his soul. “You are so beautiful, baby. So good, so precious to me, Dean.” Cas was rubbing soothing circles into his sides, his chest, his shoulders. He’d shifted to hover on the edge of the seat, and Dean moved to try to lie on his side, but it was impossible on the seat of the car, and there was a puddle to consider as well. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and dressed and cuddle in the front. Much as I’d like to hold you naked in my arms, this might not be the place for it.” 

Cas chuckled. “Next time, perhaps. Not in the car.” 

“Mmm,” Dean agreed. “I’ve got a big ol’ memory foam mattress with an empty spot on one side.” He’d retrieved the roll of paper towels from the floor and cleaned up the seat, and himself, and was now struggling back into his clothes. “Seems like you’d fit perfectly.” 

Cas smiled as he shoved his legs into his pants. “I’d like that.” 

“You’ll come with me tonight?” Dean asked. “Come home with me?” He buttoned his shirt up with fumbling fingers. 

“Yes, I will, I… I’m sorry; I should have asked. Are you out to your family? And is Sam out? I should have asked Gabriel, though he did make it seem like they were quite open-” 

“Whoa, what?” Dean exclaimed. “ _Sam?_ Sam and your brother- are a thing?” 

“That’s how I met him. Gabriel brought him home just before Christmas. Or, I should say, he brought Gabriel home. I think they hadn’t intended to introduce Sam to us, but that storm came up and Sam spent the night.” 

“And you’re sure they’re a thing?” Dean repeated. 

“They made that very clear. They shared his bed, Sam even made a, uh, a sexual joke over breakfast. Implying that he’d - well, you probably don’t want to know.” 

“Gross,” Dean shuddered. “Well I apologize for that; I swear I raised that kid with better manners.” He shifted his hips with a grunt, pulling his pants on. “I guess I should have paid more attention when he was introducing us all… just couldn’t really focus on anything but you, babe.” He gave Cas a cheesy grin. 

“Perhaps we should head back to the party, though. I feel that I should make at least a bit more of an effort to be sociable. It was good of your family to have us over… after what happened this morning, Gabriel and I were prepared to go to his place. This is much better, not the least of which because Gabe has been absolutely insufferable with how much he’s been pining for Sam all week.” 

Dean snorted. “And here I’ve been… not afraid exactly, but… hesitating… to tell my family all these years. And Sam just invites his boyfriend for the holiday party to show him around like nothing out of the ordinary. And he’s never said anything to me! The little shit! You’d think he’d at least tell me first.” 

“Perhaps that’s the better way. Just to be who we are without any fuss.” 

“Two can play at that game,” Dean said. “How about we go back to that party and hide nothing, huh? Just go be the two sappy-” he leaned in and seized Cas’s mouth in a kiss. “-hand holdin” another kiss. “-arms around each other” another kiss, with a trail of fingertips across his cheek “-over the moon for each other dorks that we totally are.” 

They scrambled over the seat back and got back into boots and coats and gloves. The car was churning out excellent heat now, but Dean shut her off reluctantly. “Few more hours of being social and then I’ll take you home, okay Angel?” He turned toward Cas and caught his eye, and soon they were kissing again. The temperature in the car had dropped before they managed to get out and crunch through the snow back to the house, and a few dozen yards along Cas realized he’d left his coat in the car. Dean shrugged out of his and tucked it around his shoulders. “I’ll be fine, this shirt is warm,” he assured him when Cas tried to protest. 

They were a few yards away when they heard the cheering from in the house. “Midnight!” Dean exclaimed, a grin lighting his face. “Happy New Year, Cas!” He caught Cas’s face between his hands and they kissed heatedly. As the kiss broke off, he glanced toward the house. Through the living room window, he could just see Sam and Gabe sharing a midnight kiss. “Look at our brothers. Well, I’m for sure not going to let Sammy one-up me.” They marched through the door together. 

* 

In the car on the way to Dean’s apartment, they were quiet for the first few minutes of the drive. Dean felt like a weight was sitting on his chest, and he felt like crawling out of his own skin, and he felt like pulling the car over and screaming on some desolate back road for a while. But the weight of Cas’s hand in his on the seat between them was the only thing keeping him able to stare ahead at the road and drive. 

“Dean,” Cas began at last. “I am so, so sorry for my part in this misunderstanding.” 

“Your brother told you that he was dating my brother? And my brother went along with it?” 

“Yes, I don’t understand-” 

“So our brothers are liars, and that ain’t your fault, babe. Nothing to apologize for.” 

Cas sighed heavily. “Just the same. I’m very... You have to understand, Dean… I know you might think, considering my other brothers… but Gabe is not like them. I cannot imagine there was anything malicious in this. Perhaps they… tried a relationship but had cold feet?” 

“Must’ve chilled off pretty quick seeing as they were locking lips at midnight.” 

“I don’t know, Dean.” Cas sounded exasperated. 

“Alright, okay. Let’s not ruin our night dwelling on it, huh?” Dean fumbled the garage door opener out and hit the button as he backed the car up, aligning her with the opening. 

“This is it?” 

“Fraid so. Not much, but… Baby and I have a place to sleep. It’s cheap, everything works right. Been thinking about buying a house since the promotion and all but… well maybe I’ll start looking this summer.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, let me show you around.” 

He led Cas up the stairs and unlocked the door at the top. Through the door was a long hallway, with a coat closet to one side. They paused to kick off shoes and Dean hung their coats up. Then he caught Cas’s fingers in his and led him down the hallway. It opened into a kitchen, moderately sized, with plenty of cupboards and a small wooden table in the center, and a little window over the sink. “Laundry room and half-bath through there,” Dean pointed at the far end of the room. 

On the left, they went through a large doorway into a living room. A big plaid couch, a very cozy looking recliner, a TV and some video game systems made up the bulk of the room. A few things hung on the walls: Sam’s school portraits, a painting of a mountainous landscape, an old family portrait when their parents were still alive, a very ugly metal clock with what looked like branches and leaves emerging from the center, and some framed album cover art - Led Zeppelin and The Who. The large picture window overlooked the alley, and there was a sliding glass door beside it to a tiny balcony. 

There was another short hallway off the living room. “Spare bedroom here, bathroom there,” Dean pointed out. “And here…” he pushed open the door to their right and flipped the light switch. 

It was a moderately sized bedroom. The bed was in front of them, between the two windows. The curtains and the bedspread were matched, stripes in various shades of blues and browns. The carpeting was soft and dark brown, and the walls painted a soft blue. The light maple bed frame, bedside tables, and dresser were shiny and uncluttered. One nightstand boasted a stack of paperbacks. A laundry basket on a wingback chair was filled with clean, folded clothes. The only disarray in the room was the closet door being slid all the way open and several shirts half-off hangers or discarded on the floor. Otherwise the room was tidy and inviting. It was clear that care and consideration had been taken to make the room look nice, a contrast to the bachelor hodge-podge that was the living room. 

Dean opened a dresser drawer and pulled out t-shirts, and another for pajama pants. “Until we can head back out for your car, you can borrow mine,” he offered, tossing them onto the bed. 

“Getting into your pants twice in one night, I really am lucky,” Cas said with an exaggerated wink. 

Dean chuckled. “Truth be told, I’m so tired that might be the extent of it for now.” He pulled his shirt off and unfastened his belt. He was indeed very tired, though not so tired that he didn’t notice Cas drinking in the sight of him stripping down. “You look at me like… like I’m the most fascinating thing you’ve ever seen.” 

“Aren’t you?” Cas murmured. He started pulling his own clothes off and tugged Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt over his head. “I dislike sleeping in pants, but thank you.” He folded the flannel pants and laid them on the laundry basket before pulling back the covers. “I’m guessing that the side with the books is your typical spot.” 

Dean switched off the light, leaving just the soft glow of the hall light, and padded over to the bed. “Mmhm. Plenty of room for yours on the other side.” 

They laid close together, Cas on his back, Dean with an arm and a leg around him. “Good night, Cas,” he murmured into his shoulder. “Sweet dreams, Angel.” 

In the morning, Dean woke up with his face buried in Cas’s neck. They were facing each other in a hot press of bodies and tangle of limbs. Dean shifted a little and groaned as his throbbing erection brushed against Cas’s thigh. 

“God you feel good,” Dean murmured. The taste of Cas’s skin was on his lips, the scratch of his stubble was delicious, and he smelled divine. “Really wish I didn’t have to pee.” 

Cas didn’t answer, and Dean snorted. Dude was still sound asleep. 

Dean dragged himself to the bathroom reluctanly. He swished some mouthwash before heading back to bed and snuggling up next to Cas again. But no sooner had he gotten comfortable than Cas was rolling over with a groan, cursing the need to get out of a warm bed, and trudging off down the hallway. Cas was adorably grumpy in the morning. Dean chuckled. 

He came back a short time later, looking decidedly less grumpy, and hot as fuck in orange boxer-briefs and Dean’s t-shirt. His thighs were thick with muscles, his shoulders straining against the t-shirt fabric. Dean licked his lips. 

“Thinking about breakfast?” Cas teased as he slipped under the covers. 

“Mm yeah,” Dean said, sliding an arm around his waist to pull them closer together. Their noses brushed. Dean’s leg slotted between Cas’s. Dean was still painfully hard, and Cas was quickly on his way to joining him. 

“What did you have in mind?” Cas asked. His breath was hot and minty against Dean’s lips. His hands were sliding up under Dean’s shirt. Dean leaned into his touch and tilted his head to bring their lips together. 

“You.” He licked Cas’s lips, begging for entrance. Cas let him in, drew him in with his own tongue, cupped his hand around the back of Dean’s head and demanded more from the kiss. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat and thrust against him, and he felt Cas hardening in response. When they broke off the kiss long enough to pull clothes off, he gasped “how do you do this to me? Damn, Cas. I want you so bad.” He yanked the underwear off him and flung them across the room, and pulled his shirt off as Cas removed his pants. They tumbled together, skin touching everywhere. Dean rolled them so that he was on top and ground against him slowly. 

“Oh Dean. Dean, fuck me. Do you want to? Because I want you in me.” 

“Oh hell yes,” Dean replied. “God, that sounds amazing.” Dean rolled onto his side and reached over behind him with one arm, yanking the bedside table drawer open, while still touching Cas with his other hand. He had his hand on Cas’s hip, and Cas’s hand was hovering just above his dick, teasing through the hair on his lower stomach, and Dean was rummaging in the sex supplies drawer. He managed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom, but bumped it with his hand and knocked the whole drawer to the ground with a crash. “Worry about that later,” he muttered. He rolled back toward Cas. 

Dean kissed him again, then dipped lower and kissed his neck, tonguing and sucking the divot at the base of his throat. With one hand he popped the lid on the bottle and got a glob of the lube on his fingers. Cas propped his legs up, feet flat against the bed, and let his knees fall open. 

“Oh yeah,” Dean said. “God _damn_ , you look good in full daylight, Angel.” He was absolutely stunning, spread out and naked, all thick firm muscles and tanned skin, dazzling blue eyes, gorgeous cock at full attention. Dean almost forgot to breathe. But then Cas shifted his legs and Dean remembered that he got to touch this masterpiece of a man, and he reached his hand toward the prize. 

Dean’s lubricated fingers traced over Cas’s hole, and he popped a finger in easily. Hot, tightness surrounded him. “Is that good, baby?” 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed out. He had squeezed his eyes shut, but they opened again and he looked at Dean, kneeling there above him. Dean fingered him a little deeper, searching, searching - and Cas convulsed , thrusting toward him with a delighted gasp - ahh, there it was. Dean stroked his finger over the spot again and again, and Cas mewled and whined. It was somewhere in there that Dean got the second and third fingers in and really worked him open. He kept fingering him, stretching him, adding more lube, until Cas gasped “Dean, now. Fuck me now. Do it!” The commanding voice, and the ragged, needy look in those baby blues, and Dean was rolling on a condom as quick as he could. 

He lined himself up and inched in slowly. Cas was flexible, Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen someone fold themself in half like that outside of porn. He moaned beautifully as Dean sunk deep into him, and soon he had those legs wrapped around him, his heels digging into Dean’s back, urging him to go harder, faster. But Dean wanted to take his time and tease a little, and he wanted to lean close and kiss him, and look into those eyes, and he even contemplated saying things that it would be absolutely ridiculous to say at this point in time, and so he didn’t. But Cas was looking into his eyes, and he knew; they both knew. 

They kissed, and Dean kept pumping into him slowly, and then Cas rolled them over with those powerful muscles of his, and then he was riding Dean, taking what he wanted from him, and they joined their hands and Cas rocked his hips back and forth and squeezed his eyes shut and ground himself down on Dean’s cock, and he came so hard that the first spurt hit Dean on the chin. 

It didn’t take much for Dean after that, and by the time Cas’s orgasm was over, Dean was already shooting his load, thrusting up into him, and then he collapsed with a groan. Cas laid on his chest, their heartbeats thudding together. Neither spoke; gentle caresses said everything that needed saying. 

Some time later, Dean suggested a shower together, and they had fun soaping each other up and teasing a bit, though neither quite managed enough arousal for another round. There was something rather more intimate about the simple act of caring for each other’s bodies in the shower than the usual activities of a mutual shower for Dean. As he carefully shampooed Cas’s hair, Dean thought about this. Taking care of Cas, and letting Cas take care of him, felt so right. 

“Stay. Please… Cas, I’d like you to stay indefinitely.” 

“In the shower, Dean? You must have a phenomenal water heater.” 

“What- no, you- Cas!” Dean spluttered as Cas’s serious, confused face burst into a gummy smile. Dean thwacked Cas’s butt with the soapy washcloth. “Dammit Cas, I’m serious. I want you to stay here with me. If you go to Lawrence with Gabriel to settle in there… I mean, I’ll do what I gotta to see you, but… look, I’ve got the room and… you know, at least think about trying…” 

Cas took a deep breath and tilted his head back, rinsing the shampoo from his hair carefully for what seemed like forever. Dean, too, held his breath, though he wasn’t standing under the water spray. At last, Cas was done and faced him again. “I promised Gabriel a ride home. I have to do that, and I should at least stay a few days - he’s my brother and I haven’t seen a lot of him for the last few years. We have some things to work on between us. But ultimately… I want to build a life here with you, Dean. So I will come ho- come back to stay with you if you want me to.” 

“Of course I want you to come home,” Dean said, pulling him into a tight hug. “Okay? Don’t doubt it, Angel. This is your home now, capiche?” 

“Yes Dean, I capiche,” he murmured against Dean’s shoulder. As it turned out, the shower was also good for weeping into each other’s shoulders without either having to admit that that’s what they were doing. 

But the water was getting cold, and they soon got out and dressed. After coffee and a quick breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, they headed out to fetch Cas’s car, early enough that no one would be up to bother them. Home again they settled in for a movie marathon, cuddled together in the recliner. With Cas snuggled in his arms, Dean felt sure that this year was off to a wonderful start. 


End file.
